1. Field
The present invention relates generally to stents for placement within the vascular system. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an ostial stent with a selectively-expandable tube section and a self-expandable tube section.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Stents have long been used to improve the patency of occluded vessels. In one conventional form, balloon-expandable stents are typically made of a relatively strong metal, such as stainless steel, and/or a bioabsorbable material. This type of stent is used in vessels where greater radial strength is required. Furthermore, balloon-expandable stents are normally used in areas where the stent is unlikely to be crushed, e.g., by bending/crushing through contact with muscle or other tissues. In another conventional form, self-expanding stents are made of a relatively flexible shape memory alloy material. This type of stent is used where greater flexibility of the stent is required. Conventional stents are sometimes deployed to expand an ostial region. In order to support the ostium, the stent is positioned to extend out into the larger vessel. The protruding portion of the stent is then flared to apply pressure to and support the ostium.
Prior art stents suffer from various undesirable limitations. Conventional stents are not well suited for precise placement in ostial regions of a patient's vascular system so as to conform to the ostial flaring of the larger vessel, particularly in the ostium region between the aorta and renal artery. For instance, balloon-expandable stents are difficult to precisely position in such an ostial region because of artery movement due to beating of the heart and patient breathing. Furthermore, precise positioning is difficult because such stents are slightly radiopaque and, therefore, can be difficult to view during positioning. Even when properly positioned, it may be necessary to flare the proximal end of the stent with the balloon catheter, which can be difficult. Self-expanding shape memory alloy (SMA) stents are deficient in some applications because such stents have less radial strength than balloon-expandable stents. Additionally, SMA stents are less radiopaque than balloon-expandable stents.